


Tardiness

by Misanagi



Series: Masterminds [10]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre is late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tardiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dentelle Noir](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dentelle+Noir).



It wasn't his fault he was late, well, kind of. He would have made it if the strap of his backpack hadn't broken off on the corner of Third and Ninth. Fortunately, the backpack landed on the sidewalk and Quatre was able to pull his bike on the side of the road and salvage what was left of his bag. Of course, by the time he had made it to school, he was already late.

Of course, Dreifuss had rated on him and now Quatre was standing in front of the main building's entrance, waiting for Une's clearance to go in.

"Mr. Winner, late again?"

Giving her his best sunny smile Quatre said, "It wasn't my fault." He showed her his backpack as an explanation.

"So it might seem…" It was obvious she didn't really believe him. "Perhaps if you had left for school with more time you wouldn't be in this predicament." She started walking, not towards the building but around it. Quatre followed. "Detention this afternoon, Mr. Winner."

Quatre sighed but said nothing.

"And tomorrow morning, just in case you don't finish this afternoon." She stopped walking and signaled the lawn with her head. "It needs mowing."

It was good that Une was facing away from the perimeter wall, or she would have seen Trowa's head poke up the top. Trowa pulled himself over the wall and then stopped in his tracks before jumping down when he noticed Quatre and Une.

"… responsible for your actions. I expect the lawn mowed from here to—"

"The wall!" Quatre said before Une could turn around.

She gave him a look and was about to turn around again when Quatre said, a little louder than necessary, "Principal Une!" He smiled. "I'll better get to class now, right? No use in me missing more valuable learning time."

Now her look was definitely suspicious. "Right, Mr. Winner. No need for you to miss more class." She kept her back to Trowa and started walking towards the entrance of the building. "I better go with you and make sure you don't get lost in the way."

Quatre didn't reply but risked a look and a smile at Trowa as he followed Une. At least one of them was out of trouble.


End file.
